


Two Little Loves

by Tiamo4ever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Babies, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kuroko, Top Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamo4ever/pseuds/Tiamo4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new procedure is developed in Japan that allows men to become pregnant, Kuroko Tetsuya and his husband Akashi Seijuurou decided to give it a try. Follow along in their journey of pregnancy and parenting.</p><p>*AkaKuro Mpreg*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting a Family

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY!!!
> 
> Notes  
> \- Akashi and Kuroko have been dating since high school (shortly after Serin beat Rakuzan)  
> \- They went to they same university (Akashi for business) (Kuroko for teaching)  
> \- Akashi proposed to Kuroko shortly after Kuroko's birthday (when they were in their first year of university) and they got married in the spring when the cherry blossoms were in bloom  
> \- THIS IS IMPORTANT!! Kuroko didn't change his name he only hyphenated it (so his name is now Akashi-Kuroko Tetsuya) Kagami and Midorima still call him Kuroko, Kise still calls him Kurokocchi and Murasakibara still calls him Kuro-chin.....and as the narrator of this story I will be referring to him as Kuroko  
> \- Akashi graduated university early and took over his fathers company  
> \- Kuroko is in his last year of university and is still studying to get his teaching degree and is working part time at the local preschool.  
> \- They have been married for almost four years and they live in Kyoto.  
> \- Kuroko is able to get pregnant because a new medical procedure was recently developed in japan that will allow men to become pregnant. The doctor who developed the procedure is and original character (OC).

Starting a Family isn't as easy as you would think. How do you know when you're ready? Are you ready when you have a job that enables you to be financially secure? Are you ready when you and your partner are fully committed to each other? The truth is that their is never a right answer because it depends on how each individual person defines being ready; and Kuroko was now more sure than ever that he was ready to start a family.  
  
About six months ago it was announced on the news that a doctor at the major hospital in Kyoto had developed a new type of medical procedure that would allow men to become pregnant. This had sparked Kuroko's interest because he had assumed that if he and his husband Akashi were going to have children, they were either going to have to adopt or try surrogacy. The thought of being able to have a child that was biologically part of him and part of Akashi, made Kuroko feel warm inside. However this was not what caused Kuroko to decide he was ready to have a baby now. Of course it was an amazing scientific break through that would make starting their family a little more special; but they certainly could have had children before the development of these injections.  
  
It wasn't until today that he was a hundred percent sure that he wanted to have a baby.  
  
Kuroko was working part time at a small preschool not far from his university. He normally worked with the with the older children who were ages 3 to 4. The preschool building was divided in half and the left half of the building was a nursery school for babies and toddlers. Today when Kuroko arrived for his shift he was informed that they were short staffed in the nursery and asked if he'd mind helping out. Naturally being the kind person that he was he agreed. The day went smoothly and Kuroko found that he enjoyed working with the younger children. Nearly every child had been picked up except for a boy who was only about a year old. His mother called and said that she was running late but would be there as soon as she could.  
  
Kuroko's co-worker for the day needed to speak with the director of the preschool leaving Kuroko in charge of taking care of the little boy; not that he minded. The baby was on the floor in the play area when he started to rub his eyes and fuss because he was tired. Kuroko gently lifted the boy into his arms and sat in one of the rocking chairs.  
  
"It's okay. No more tears little one." Kuroko said as he wiped away they tears from the boys cheeks. "Your mother will be here soon. I bet she can't wait to see you." Kuroko kept rocking as he continued to talk. The baby stopped fussing and a few minutes later the baby fell asleep in Kuroko's arms. Not long after the child fell asleep its mother arrived to pick him up.  
  
As Kuroko walked to the train station he couldn't forget the way it felt to have a baby in his arms. He knew that was what he wanted. He wanted to start a family with Akashi. He wanted to rock their baby to sleep. He wanted to hold their baby in his arms. Kuroko’s mind drifted to the news broadcast about the male pregnancy procedure and how if he were to become pregnant it really would be _their baby_. His mind was made up... 

 

Kuroko was ready to start a family.  
  


*****

 

When Kuroko got home he only had one goal in mind. That was to find Akashi and discuss the idea of having a baby. Kuroko knew that Akashi would most likely be in his study going over paperwork for the company, and he was right. The door to the study was open but Kuroko still knocked to be polite and also to get Akashi's attention.

"Welcome home Tetsuya." Akashi said. Kuroko walked into the room and stood on the other side of Akashi's desk as they exchanged a bit of small talk about how each others days were. When the conversation came to an end Akashi went back to looking over his paperwork. However he still felt Kuroko's presence on the other side of his desk.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about Tetsuya?" the red head asked as he looked up at his husband. Kuroko didn't say anything. Instead the bluenette walked around the side of the desk, pushing Akashi's chair back and sat on the red heads lap with one leg on each side, startling him. Kuroko wanted Akashi's undivided attention for their conversation and based on the slightly surprised look on Akashi's face, the bluenette achieved that goal.

"My, my this is quite bold of you Tetsuya." Akashi said even though he knew that Kuroko wasn't doing this to be frisky. The bluenette would never interrupt Akashi's work unless it was something important. "You have my attention. What's on your mind?" Akashi asked as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's back.

"I want to have a baby."

"What?" Akashi was surprised. Out of all the things he imagined his husband might say he didn't expect it to be that.

"I want to have a baby." Kuroko repeated. "Awhile back on the news they said that a doctor at Kyoto hospital developed a procedure that will allow men to become pregnant. I want to try and have a baby."

"Tetsuya, have you thought this through? Babies are a huge responsibility. What about school, you're still working to get your teaching degree. Not only that but we don't know anything about this procedure. What if they affect your health? This isn't a decision we can just jump into." It wasn't that Akashi didn't want children. The red head had just imagined that it would happen a little later on in their lives.

"I'll still be able to finish school and I don't mind putting my teaching career on hold for a while. Also I'm very aware that their might be risks and I know that taking care of a baby will be a lot of work, but I want to meet this doctor. I want us to have a family. A baby that is part of you and part of me. I love you Sei and I want to have your baby."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Akashi asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"I haven't been this sure about anything since the day I said yes to marrying you." Kuroko said. Akashi could see the certainty in the bluenette's eyes. It was moments like this where Kuroko would exceed Akashi's expectations and the red head was reminded why he fell in love with Kuroko.  
  
"I'll call the hospital first thing in the morning and set up an appointment with that doctor." Akashi said.  
  
"Thank you Sei." Kuroko said. Then he leaned forward and the two of them kissed each other softly.  
  


*****

 

Thanks to Akashi's connections the two of them were able to get an appointment at the hospital the next afternoon. As they sat in the office waiting for the doctor Kuroko almost couldn't contain his excitement. His face was still in the usual deadpan expression but he was softly humming to himself and spinning his wedding ring around his finger. Akashi was happy to see his blue haired husband so excited about something but still couldn't help feeling a little skeptical about this procedure. However if this was what Kuroko really wanted, Akashi would do anything to make it happen. They were both interrupted from their thoughts when the doctor entered the room.   
  
"Hello I'm Doctor Nakabara. I must say I was quite surprised when I heard that the head of the Akashi cooperation and his partner were interested in the procedure I developed. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Doctor Nakabara said as he shook both of their hands. "Now this appointment is just an information session where I'll explain how this works and answer any question the two of you have. That way you can make an informed decision about whether you'd like to go ahead with the procedure."   
  
"How exactly do this work? Call me a skeptic but I don't see how you can enable Tetsuya to carry a child." Akashi said in the least condescending way he could.   
  
"I understand your skepticism Akashi-san, you certainly wouldn't be the first. So basically what will happen is that a pseudo uterus will be implanted into Tetsuya’s abdomen. The pseudo uterus will allow the carrier to become pregnant. After the pseudo uterus is implanted Tetsuya will be put on specially developed estrogen injections to help keep things stabilized. There will be a total of twelve injections over a four week period; that's three injections a week. He'll also be put on an estrogen supplement, which if he become pregnant he'll continue to take throughout the pregnancy." He explained. "Also once he starts the injections it is recommended that the two of you continue to have regular sexual intercourse. After the last injection it is recommended that you should wait about four weeks before taking a pregnancy test. Regardless if the test is positive or not you should set up a follow up appointment with me."  
  
"What's the success rate?" Kuroko asked.  
  
"There is an 87% success for the carrier becoming pregnant and a 70% chance that the baby will be full term." He explained."Obviously when it's time for the baby to be born it will be by c-section. We will also have to remove the pseudo uterus, so if you plan on having more children in the future you will have to go through this procedure again. "  
  
"Why will Tetsuya need to be on the estrogen supplements?" Akashi asked.   
  
"Because Tetsuya is male his body is naturally going to try and reject the uterus and baby. The estrogen will help to convince Tetsuya's body not to."  
  
"I'm concerned about what the side effects are. Tetsuya has always been slightly weaker then the average person." Akashi said.  
  
"I see. Well side effects include headaches, nausea, dizziness, muscle weakness, abdominal cramping, increased sexual arousal/desire, fast irregular heart beat, blurred vision. In rare cases its possible for there to be seizures." He explained. "I'll give both a few minutes to talk about this." Both Akashi and Kuroko were silent for a moment letting all of the information they received from the doctor.   
  
"Sei." Kuroko said breaking the silence. " I still want to do this."  
  
"Yes, I thought as much." Akashi said as he reached over and held Kuroko's hand. "If this is really what you want then let's do it."  
  
"Do you want this? Or are you doing this just because I want to?" Kuroko asked.  
  
"Tetsuya I'll do anything that makes you happy and this clearly does. Also to be fair I never said I didn't want children; in fact quite the opposite."  
  
"So we're really going to have a family."   
  
"We are." Akashi said.   
  
A few minutes later the doctor came back and they told him they wanted to go through with the treatment. They set up an appointment for Monday morning for the first injection appointment. Kuroko was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling the entire rest of the day and Akashi always enjoyed seeing Kuroko happy. In the bluenette's mind Monday couldn't come soon enough.

 

*****

 

Over the next four weeks Kuroko went to the hospital every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for his injections. Akashi had been concerned about how severe the side effects might be but much to his relief they didn't seem to be to bad. Off and on throughout the weeks Kuroko had some minor dizzy spells and bouts of nausea. However the side effect that seemed to affect the bluenette the most was the increased sexual arousal. Kuroko, to put it bluntly, was horny and these days it took very little to get him in the mood. Sometimes even just watching Akashi drink a cup of tea was all it took to make the bluenette jump into the red heads lap and attack him with desperate needy kisses. Akashi could never get enough of Kuroko as it was, so being able to indulge in a little extra sexual activity was nothing for Akashi to complain about.

Now, however, was the frustrating part...the waiting.

Four weeks before Kuroko could check to see if he was pregnant. In theory four weeks isn’t that long, but when your waiting for something that was as important as being pregnant was to Kuroko, four weeks felt like four years. The bluenette had been counting down the days just waiting for the moment when he could take the pregnancy test. Kuroko stared at the calender with such intensity it was almost as if he thought that by sheer will alone he could make the days go by faster. The bluenette sighed in defeat which caused Akashi to chuckle slightly.

“Tetsuya, you only have to wait one more week.” The red head said as he set down the newspaper he had been reading. Kuroko reluctantly moved away form the calender and joined Akashi on the sofa and sighed for a second time out of frustration.

“I can’t wait anymore. I want this so bad Sei.” Kuroko said

“I know you do but you have to listen to the doctor. That means you can take the test one week from today.” Akashi said. Kuroko narrowed his eyes and scowled at his red headed husband. He knew Akashi was right of course, however, it was obvious that Akashi didn’t understand just how badly Kuroko wanted to be pregnant and how hard it was for him to wait to find out if he was. Sighing for a third time Kuroko slumped back on the sofa and closed his eyes. “If these bouts of moodiness you’ve been having lately are any indication of pregnancy, then I’m sure the test will come out positive.” Akashi said with a smirk as he resumed reading the newspaper.

“Sei, this is serious.” Kuroko argued. “What if it comes out negative? What if I’m not pregnant?”

“Then we’ll try again. We’ll try again as many times as it takes, but you need to stop worrying. Stress and worry are not going help; in fact it’s just going to be counterproductive.” Akashi said. Then the red head placed a comforting hand on Kuroko’s knee. “Can you promise me you’ll at least try to relax, even just a little.” Kuroko took a deep breath and agreed that he would try.

 

*****

 

Today Kuroko had been waiting for and the bluenette could hardly contain his excitement. All day while he was at school he had to fight the urge to run out of class, buy a pregnancy test and take it right there in the school bathroom. The only thing holding him back was the fact that he and Akashi agreed that Kuroko would take the test when both of them got home that evening. During his last class of the day, Kuroko didn’t pay any attention to his professor. Instead he spent the entire class watching the clock. Under normal circumstances Kuroko would have been paying closer attention to the lecture but today was no ordinary day and the bluenette’s mind was filled with thoughts of pregnancy and babies.

When the professor dismissed class Kuroko was the first out of the classroom. He continued to run across campus until and down the street until he reached the drug store. Kuroko didn’t pay any mind to the strange looks the cashier gave him when he scanned the pregnancy test and took the bluenette’s money. Kuroko then ran all the way to the train station and all the way home one the train had reached his stop.

By the time Kuroko had reached the front door of his and Akashi’s house he was completely out of breath. He slowly walked to the kitchen and got himself a big glass of water and sat down to catch his breath for a few minutes. When he glanced over at the clock he noticed that it was only 4:30. The bluenette sighed because Akashi wouldn’t be home until 6:00. Kuroko tried distracting himself with his course work, however, with the drug store bag sitting on the edge of the table the temptation was to great. By 5:30 Kuroko couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the pregnancy test out of the bag and went upstairs to the bathroom in the master bedroom.

What Kuroko didn’t know was that Akashi had managed to leave work a bit early. The red head knew Kuroko very well and he knew that Kuroko wouldn’t be able to wait for him to get home from work before taking the pregnancy test. Akashi’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw Kuroko’s abandoned text books and empty drugstore bag on the floor. The red head chuckled to himself as he headed up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi said as he knocked on the closed bathroom door. The bathroom door was thrown open and the bluenette practically jumped into Akashi’s arms.

“Sei. I’m pregnant.” Kuroko said with tears in his eyes as he handed the pregnancy test to Akashi. The red head glanced down to see the little pink plus sign in the small window of the pregnancy test.

“See, I told you the test would be positive.” Akashi said as he smiled. Akashi had been fairly certain that Kuroko was pregnant before the test confirmed it. The bluenette had been moodier than usual lately and had been eating a few odd food combinations; the weirdest one being apple slices dipped in honey mustard which Kuroko had eaten for breakfast twice the week before. Akashi found it a bit funny that Kuroko hadn’t noticed these few signs that indicated a possible pregnancy. The bluenette had been so focused on whether the test would come out positive or not that he had completely ignored any changes in himself.

“I’m so excited Sei. We’re one step closer to starting our family.” Kuroko said as the two of them sat down on the edge of their bed. “Just think, 9 months from now we’ll be holding our baby.”

“It is exciting to think about.” Akashi said as he placed his hand on Kuroko’s abdomen. “I was a bit hesitant at first when you told me you wanted to have a baby. Now, however, I’m actually looking forward to it.”

“Your going to be such a good father Sei.”

“So will you my dear Tetsuya.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Well I hear congratulations are in order.” Dr. Nakabara said as he entered his office where Kuroko and Akashi were already sitting and waiting for him. Akashi had called and set up an appointment for Kuroko the morning after Kuroko had taken the at home pregnancy test. Because of his influential nature, the red head had been able to get Kuroko in for an appointment for that afternoon.

 

“The pregnancy test I took came back positive.” Kuroko said. He still had his usual blank expression which he usually had while in public, but you could feel the happiness radiating from the bluenette.

 

“Excellent. Lets do a quick ultrasound just to check and see how far along you are.” The doctor said. Kuroko laid back on the examination table and lifted his shirt up so that Dr. Nakabara could put the gel on his abdomen. After a few minutes Dr. Nakabara got a big smile on his face. “Yes, congratulations are defiantly in order. You are 5 weeks pregnant. If you look right here you’ll see this little sesame seed sized object; that’s your baby.”

 

“Wow.” Kuroko said as he stared at the monitor. Akashi who had been standing next to the bluenette the whole time reached over and took Kuroko’s hand. “Amazing.” The red head said. Akashi then felt Kuroko squeeze his hand. Dr. Nakabara printed a copy of the ultrasound picture while Kuroko used a towel to wipe the remaining gel off of his stomach. Kuroko and Akashi both moved back to their original seats.

 

“Have you been experiencing any symptoms over the last few weeks?” Dr. Nakabara asked. Kuroko hesitated for a moment unsure of what to say. The bluenette wasn’t sure about his symptoms because he had been to focused on becoming pregnant that he never stop to realize he already was. Akashi, noticing the bluenette’s hesitation decides to answer for him.

 

“Tetsuya has been experiencing mood swings and food cravings. That’s all that I’ve noticed up until this point.” Akashi said. Hearing Akashi list his symptoms made Kuroko realize something.

 

“I haven’t had any morning sickness. Is that unusual or something I should be concerned about?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Not at all. Every pregnancy is different. Some people experience morning sickness in the beginning of the pregnancy, some experience sickness all the way until the end, some never experience it at all.” Dr. Nakabara explained. “Although if I were you I’d be glad I wasn’t spending my days wrapped around a toilet bowl.” The three of them chatted for a few more minutes and after the doctor prescribed some prenatal vitamins for Kuroko they set up an appointment for Kuroko 3 weeks from now.

As Kuroko and Akashi walked out to their car Kuroko stared at the ultrasound picture. Kuroko couldn’t believe that he was actually going to have a baby. It really was a miracle….and speaking of miracles.

 

“Sei.” Kuroko said once they were both in the car. “Now that it’s been confirmed we should tell our friends.”

 

“Yes I suppose we should. How about we have everyone over next weekend and tell them then?” Akashi suggested. Kuroko agreed then went back to looking at their tiny little baby’s picture. Once they arrived home Kuroko went to finish the school work he had neglected the day before. Akashi went to his study to catch up on the paperwork he hadn’t gotten to due to going to Kuroko’s appointment. Before starting his paper work he turned on his computer and composed an e-mail addressed to all of the other miracles and a few other friends.

 

To: Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakbara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga

Subject: Important

 

You are all expected to come to our home next Saturday afternoon at 1:00pm sharp. Tetsuya and I have something important to tell everyone. This is not a request. All of you must attend.

 

Akashi Seijuurou

 

*****

 

Saturday came sooner then expected and as Akashi was overseeing the preparations for their friends arrival, it occurred to him that Kuroko hadn’t come back down stairs yet. The bluenette had excused himself after they had finished breakfast but never returned. Akashi headed up the stairs to their bedroom and noticed that the bathroom door was closed. As he moved closer he heard the sound of vomiting.

 

“Tetsuya.” Akashi said as he knocked on the bathroom door. The bluenette didn’t respond right away but Akashi heard the toilet flush and the sound of the water being turned on from the bathroom sink. A moment later the door opened and Kuroko came out looking more pale than usual and his hair was in about as much disarray as it was when he woke up in the morning.

 

“Are you alright?” Akashi asked.

 

“I’ve been better.” Kuroko said as he leaned against Akashi’s chest. “Do you remember when Dr. Nakabara said I should feel lucky that I haven’t had morning sickness yet. Turns out he was right.”

 

“Our baby certainly picked an interesting day for this symptom to start. Why don’t you stay up here and rest until everyone arrives.” Akashi said as he helped Kuroko get back into bed. Once the bluenette was settled Akashi left the room briefly; when he returned Kuroko noticed a package of crackers and bottle of water in the redheads hands.

 

“Do you need anything else?” Akashi said as he sat on the bed, after setting the crackers and water on the bedside table.

 

“I think I would just like to sleep for a little while.”

 

“Certainly. Be sure to call for me if you need anything.” Akashi said. Before getting up to leave the room the redhead leaned forward and kissed Kuroko on the forehead.

 

“Thank you Sei. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Tetsuya.”

 

*****

 

A short time later the rest of the miracles and Kagami arrived at the Akashi estate. All of them eager to find out what news could be so important for Akashi to order them all to come here today. Midorima and Momoi found it particularly odd that the email had been so vague. “Tetsuya and I have something important to tell everyone.” Why hadn’t Akashi just told them? Why be vague? That certainly wasn’t the red heads style.

 

“Hello everyone. It’s been a while.” Akashi greeted. “If you’ll follow me to the backyard I have set up buffet style lunch.” The others followed the red head and once they were in the backyard Midorima broke the silence first.

 

“Akashi, what was so important for you to summon all of us here today?”

 

“Patients Shintarou. We will discuss that shortly.” The redhead said. “You’ll have to wait for Tetsuya to join us.”

 

“Where is Kuroko anyway?” Kagami asked. The others looked around noticing that the bluenette was no where to be seen. Of course all of them had expected Kuroko to suddenly say ‘I’ve been here the whole time’ like he usually did when someone asked where he was. But in this case they didn’t seem because of his weak presence; it was because the Kuroko simply wasn’t in the room.

 

“Oh my gosh!!” Kise exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention to the hysterical blonde. “Kurokocchi isn’t here because Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are getting a divorce!!”

 

“HUH!?!?!” Everyone said at the same time.

 

“Dumbass. If Tetsu and Akashi were getting a divorce it would be a sure sign of the apocalypse.” Aomine said as he hit Kise in the back of the head.

 

“Ow! Aominecchi you meanie.”

 

“Honestly Kise. There is no possible way Akashi and Kuroko would get a divorce.” Midorima said as he readjusted his glasses.

 

“Aka-chin and Kuro-chin love each other too much.” Murasakbara said before eating a few chips.

 

“But that would be something important and would explain why Kurokocchi isn’t here yet. He doesn’t want to tell us about the divorce.” Kise argued.

 

 

“Kise-kun that isn’t a very nice thing to say.” Kuroko said suprising everyone. “Sei and I would never get divorced. Please don’t imply such a thing.”

 

“I’m sorry Kurokocchi.”

 

“You're forgiven.” Kuroko said as he made his way over to Akashi’s side.

 

“I’m a little upset that you let him go on about us getting divorced for so long.” Kuroko said as he sat down next to the redhead.

 

“My apologies love. I was just surprised that he would even come up with such an unrealistic idea.” Akashi said as he took hold of Kuroko’s hand.

 

“Forgive me for asking but are you feeling alright Kuroko? You look as though you are of have been sick, N-not that that’s any of my business or anything.” Midorima said.

 

“I am feeling a bit unwell today.” Kuroko admitted. “My feeling unwell actually is part of what Sei and I wanted to tell you today.”

 

“Oh my god are you dying Kurokocchi?!” Everyone else at the table groaned at Kise’s newest theory.

 

“Perhaps we should just tell them before Ryouta makes another wild guess.” Akashi said to Kuroko.

 

“I agree. To answer your question Kise-kun, no I am not dying.” Kuroko said.

 

“I’m sure all of you heard on the news a few months back that a new procedure was developed to help men become pregnant. After some discussion Tetsuya and I decided to give it a try.” Akashi said. He then gave Kuroko a look that let the bluenette know that Akashi wanted him to say the results.

 

“As of this week I’m 6 weeks pregnant.” Everyone at the table eagerly congratulated them both on the pregnancy. They of course all had their questions about how the procedure worked and after explaining everything, they all enjoyed their lunch. Babies, however, became the topic of most conversations.

 

“Tetsu-kun have to thought about how you’re going to decorate the nursery?” Momoi asked.

 

“Not yet. I’m afraid I’m not very skilled when it comes to decorating.” Kuroko said.

 

“Why don’t you let us help. Momocchi has really good taste and I know a ton of people connected to the design business.” Kise suggested.

 

“That’s a great idea Ki-chan.” Momoi squealed. “What do you think Tetsu-kun?”

 

“I would appreciate the help as long as you two don’t go overboard.”

 

"It would be easier for us to decorate if we know how much space we have. Kurokocchi have you guys picked a room for the baby yet?" Kise asked.

 

"Sei and I were thinking of turning one of the guest rooms into the nursery.Most likely the second one on the left since its the closest one to our room." Kuroko said. "However, we will have to move all of the current furniture out first." Upon hearing this Kise and Momoi both got a mischievous smile on their faces.

 

"Well you're in luck Kurokocchi." Kise said cause the bluenette to tilt his head in confusion.

 

"There just so happen to be four big strong men just over there who I'm sure would be happy to help." Momoi said as she jestured to Aomine, Kagami, Murasakabara and Midorima; her voice just loud enough to catch their attention.

 

"Why do I get the feeling Satsuki just volunteered us for something?" Aomine asked, rhetoricly of course. Momoi was always making him do one thing or another.

 

"Because she did." Akashi said with a smirk. He has been paying close attention to the conversation his husband and friends had been having. "I believe she volunteered the four of you to move the furniture out of our guest room so that she and Ryouta can strat helping Tetsuya come up with a decorating plan for the nursery."

 

"Seriously? Come one Satsuki, Tetsu isn't going to have the baby for almost another 8 months. Why do we have to do it today?" Aomine argued.

 

"Sounds like a pain" Murasakabara said still stuffing his face with chips.

 

"I see no logical reason to plan that far ahead." Said Midorima.

 

"I hate to say it but I agree with those three." Said Kagami.

 

"Then don't do it because I said you should. Do it for Tetsu-Kun." Momoi said in a huff.

 

"Tetsu, you don't really need this done today do you?" Aomine asked. Kuroko paused for a moment to ponder Aomine's question before replying.

 

"Does that mean the four of you won't help?" Kuroko asked with a quiver in his voice that sounded as if he was close to tears. Everyone at the table was too shocked by Kuroko's facial expression to respond, except for Akashi who quickly moved to the bluenette's side. "I understand. I would hate to trouble all of you so much." Akashi gently grabbed Kuroko's hand to comfort him but was still surprised when he saw the bluenette's eyes well up with tears. As soon as the others saw the tears in Kuroko's eyes it was enough to change their minds immediately and agree to help.

 

"Which room is it?"Aomine sighed admitting defeat. As it turns out 'the only one who can beat Aomnie is Kuroko when he cries'.

 

"Momoi-San, Kise-Kun will you show them please?" Kuroko asked as he dried his tears with his napkin. The blonde and pinkette both agreed and all of them went inside, leaving Akashi and Kuroko alone. Once he was sure everyone was inside and out of ear-shot, Akashi spoke.

 

"That was quite the little preformance you put on Tetsuya." Akashi said with a smirk.

 

"You weren't so bad yourself Sei." Kuroko said, tears now completely gone and a satisfied smile on his face.

 

"Just when I think I couldn't love you more you prove me wrong. I had no idea you were so exceptional with the use of manipulation.

 

"I've learned a thing or two being married to you Sei.” Said Kuroko. ”You should probably go inside and let them know where to put that furniture."

 

While Akashi was showing the others where to put the furniture and other items from the spare room, Kise and Momoi both inspected the room. Unfortunately they both had very different ideas as to what the decorating theme for the nursery should be. This then lead to a heated debate, and in turn had then arguing their cases to Kuroko who had managed to get himself in the middle of this baby nursery theme war.

 

"I say a circus would be the best theme because of all the bright colors. We could even paint the ceiling to look like the big top circus tent." Kise said. "Besides there are so many options for decorations if you do the circus theme."

 

"That will be way to over the top. Tetsu-Kun said he wanted it to be simple." Momoi argued. "Not to mention that it sounds tacky."

 

"Tacky!" Kise yelled. "Well then why don't you tell use your idea if mine is so tacky.."

 

"Gladly." Momoi said. "I think we should do a beach theme. Keep the colors simple and then spice it up a bit with some sea creature decorations."

 

"Ha and you said my idea was tacky. At least my idea hasn't been done a thousand times. I didn't think you could be so unoriginal Momoicchi."

 

"Unoriginal!" Momoi yelled. She then sighed and turned to Kuroko. "Tetsu-Kun which do you think is better, circus or the beach?"

 

"Obviously the circus." Kise said.

 

"No the beach." Momoi said back angrily.

 

"Circus"

 

"Beach"

 

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu-Kun tell her/him!" They both said at the same time, putting pressure on the bluenette. Before he could answer Akashi stepped in.

 

"That's enough you two. You're going to overwhelm Tetsuya if you keep arguing like that." The red hair said. "If you can't work together then neither of you will be helping Tetsuya decorate the nursery when the time comes." Both Momoi and the blonde pouted and apologized to Kuroko. At that point The other four had walked into the room to find out what all the commotion had been about. Aomine made another comment about how the theme didn't need to be decided today since Kuroko was still only a few weeks along. Kuroko was glad for this because he honestly didn't have an opinion on whose theme had been the better choice and didn't think he could answer even if he wanted to. He was still focused on how happy he was that the procedure worked and that he was actually pregnant to really have it sink in that there were a lot of preparations that needed to be made before the baby was born; the nursery being one of them. Midorima then derailed Kuroko's train of thought by asking a question.

 

"Just out of curiosity when is your due date Kuroko ?"

 

"Dr. Nakabara said my due date will probably be around December 2nd if everything goes alright during the course of my pregnancy. Why do you ask?"

 

"I was just curious as to what sign the baby was likely to be." Midorima said readjusting his glasses. "Since the baby will be the same sign sas Akashi, your signs are all compatible so it should make child raising easier."

 

"Kuro-chin is having a winter baby." Murasakabara said not to anyone in particular, mostly just to himself.

 

"That's it!!" Kise and Momoi shouted at the same time, startaling everyone with their sudden out burst.

 

"Let's do a winter themed nursery." Momoi said.

 

"We could use the colors white, pale blue like Kurokocchi's hair and lavender. That way it works if the boy or a girl." Kise said. "And we could decorate it with polar bears and penguins."

 

"What do you think Tetsu-Kun?" Momoi asked. Kuroko closes his eyes to visualize all of the things Kise and Momoi had described; and as he pictured every little detail, Kuroko found himself feeling very warm and happy inside.

 

"Sounds perfect." Kuroko said. "What do you think Sei?"

 

"Anything that makes you smile like that will always earn a yes from me." Akashi said as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko waist and kissed the bluenette' s cheek.

 

\--------------

 

*Time skip 16 weeks pregnant*

 

"It's hard to believe our baby is only the size of an avocado." Akashi said as he and Kuroko both looked down at the ultrasound picture in the bluenette's hands. The couple had just finished up there appointment with Doctor Nakabara and were on there way out of the hospital. They had also planned on finding out the sex of the baby today but because of the baby's position Dr. Nakabara wasn't able to tell.

 

"Our little avocado." Kuroko said with a smile. "You don't have to go back to work right away do you Sei?"

 

"I suppose I don't technically need to go back to the office until it's time for my 2 o'clock meeting. Why don't we get some lunch, you and the baby must be hungry." Akashi said as he reached for and held Kuroko's hand. "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

 

"Hmm, I want a soft pretzel from the pretzel vender in the park just down the road."

 

"Tetsuya that isn't a proper lunch. You are eating for two now so you have to make sure that you're eating properly." Akashi scolded.

 

"But Sei, it's for the baby." Tetsuya pouted. As much as he would hate to admit it, the absolute Akashi Seijuurou, was a sucker for Kuroko's pouty face; and almost always gave in.

 

"Alright I'll buy you a pretzel, however, when I make dinner tonight you have to eat every last bite of the meal I cook." Akashi said. The bluenette happily agreed and after a short walk the two of them found themselves in front of the pretzel stand. "What kind would you like." Akashi asked.

 

"Cinnamon sugar." Kuroko said. "With the spicy nacho cheese dipping sauce." Both Akashi and the pretzel vender looked at Kuroko in shock and mild disgust. After the vender handed over the questionable combination to Kuroko, the red head and the bluenette walked down the path and found a picnic table, where they could sit. After the vender handed over the questionable combination to Kuroko, the red head and the bluenette walked down the path and found a picnic table, where they could sit.

 

"Would you like a bite?" Kuroko asked as he held out a piece of soft cinnamon pretzel covered in the spicy cheese dipping sauce.

 

"No thank you." Akashi said trying to hide just how disgusted he was at the odd food combination. "That is perhaps, one of the most repulsive things I've seen you eat during your pregnancy so far."

 

"I thought you said that the pickled radish, hot fudge and soy sauce sundae I had for dessert the other night was the most repulsive thing I've eaten." Kuroko said teasingly as he continued to consume his snack.

 

"Touché." Akashi replied. The two of them continued talking and enjoying each others company while Kuroko finished his pretzel.

As the couple walked down the path back towards where Akashi parked the car, Kuroko suddenly stopped. Since Akashi had been holding Kuroko's hand he felt the slight tug of their arms when the bluenette stopped.

 

"Tetsuya?"

 

"Do you hear that noise?" Kuroko asked. Akashi listened for a moment but heard nothing. "I think it's coming from over there." The bluenette said as he started walking towards the source of the noise. After walking a few more feet in that direction Kuroko and

 

Akashi noticed a cardboard box up against one of the trees. When they got closer they saw that inside the box was a small husky puppy with bright blue eyes. Eyes that were strikingly similar to Kuroko's. The bluenette bent down and scooped the puppy up in his arms and turned towards Akashi. Before the bluenette could speak Akashi stopped him.

 

"Don't even think about it."

 

"But Sei, he's just a puppy and he is all alone."

 

"Tetsuya we are going to have a baby soon. Taking in and training a puppy would be a lot of extra and unnessasery work." Akashi said. Truthfully it wasn't really about the extra work of training a puppy; Akashi was more of a cat person and would prefer to avoid taking in a puppy all together. 

 

"I bet the baby would love to have a puppy to play with. Just imagine how cute it would be to see her playing with him." Kuroko said trying to convince his husband.

 

"As cute as that would be it still doesn't change the fact that it...wait a minute, Her?" Akashi paused and smiled. "You want they baby to be a girl."

 

"Truthfully, I'd be happy with either a boy or a girl." Kuroko said. " but when I dream or imagine  what it will be like when the baby is born; I always picture her being a girl."

 

"Must be mother's intuition." Akashi said teasingly. "Don't think this little conversation has distracted me for the original topic. We can't keep the puppy Tetsuya."

 

"But Sei, we've already bonded." Kuroko said; and as if to emphasize his point the puppy maneuvered himself out of Kuroko's arms and repositioned himself so that he was on top of the bluenette's head. Both Kuroko and the puppy then did a synchronized puppy dog pout directed at the red head. Now the ever absolute Akashi Seijuro would hate to admit it but he was pretty weak when Kuroko looked at him like that with those big blue eyes. Now that look was doubled and the red head had to admit defeat.

 

"Alright. You win, this time." Akashi sighed. Kuroko smiled triumphantly and the three of them headed back to the car. After making a quick stop at the supermarket to pick up dog food as well as some other basic puppy supplies, Akashi dropped Kuroko and the puppy off at home then headed back to the office for his meeting.

 

\-----------

  
"Aww, he's so cute!" Kise said as he scratched the puppy's ears. "Does he have a name yet?"

 

"Not yet. I haven't been able to think of one." Kuroko said.

 

"Teehee. Kurokocchi how are you and Akashicchi ever going to pick a name the baby if you can't even name a puppy?" Kise chuckled causing Kuroko to pout.

 

"Kise-kun is mean."

 

"I was just teasing you a bit, don't be mad Kurokocchi." Kise said. "Kagamicchi, what do you think Kurokocchi should name the puppy?"

 

"How should I know. Just keep that thing away from me." Kagami said before going back to the kitchen to finish making lunch. After Akashi had dropped Kuroko off at home, the red head called Kagami and asked him to go to the house and make sure Kuroko had something healthy for lunch. Kise happened to be hanging out with Kagami and decided to tag along.

 

"I can't believe big, strong Kagamicchi is afraid of a tiny, adorable puppy." Kise laughed.

 

"Shut up Kise." Kagami yelled from the kitchen. Kuroko chuckled a bit at the exchange between the blonde and the red head. The bluenette then looked down at the puppy and sighed.

 

"I suppose I really should name him soon. We can't exactly call him puppy forever."

 

"He kinda looks like you Kurokocchi. Why don't you call him Tetsuya junior or Tetsuya #2." Kise suggested

 

"Nigou....I like it." Kuroko said. Kuroko then got up out of his chair and he and Kise went into the kitchen to check on how Kagami was progressing with making lunch.

 

"How is lunch coming along?" Kuroko asked.

 

"Just about done. Should only be about five more minutes." Kagami said. The red head then reached for and set an avocado on the cutting board and began to slice it. Kagami paused briefly when he heard Kuroko gasp slightly.

 

"W-what are you doing?" Kuroko asked.

 

"Huh?" Kagami asked confused.

 

"Why would you do that? You monster. Bakagami!" Kuroko said as his eyes welled up with tears. The bluenette then grabbed the avocado off the cutting board and ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

 

"What the hell  just happened?" Kagami asked.

 

"Pregnancy hormones?" Kise suggested. Both the blonde and the red head stood in the middle of the kitchen in confusion. While they knew that Kuroko was pregnant, and pregnancy hormones could cause strange and intensely sudden mood swings; it was still quite a shock to see their formally straight-faced friend show any emotion to this high of a degree. "Should one of us go see if he is ok?"

 

"Well since I was just called a monster and an idiot; I doubt I should be the one to do it." Kagami said. "We should just wait for Akashi to get back."

 

"Why are you two waiting for me to get back Tiaga?" Akashi asked as he entered the kitchen sooner than the Kise and Kagami we're expecting. Both the blonde and talk red head tenced up before Kise decided to answer the question.

 

"Well. Um...Kurokocchi got really upset just now when Kagamicchi was making lunch." Kise said.

 

"What did you do to upset my adorable pregnant husband Tiaga?" Akashi asked with a smile even though the look in his eyes was much less forgiving.

 

"Um..." Kagami said. Then took a deep breath before explaining what happened. "To be honest I dont even really understand what happened. He came in the kitchen to see if lunch was ready, I told him it would be a few more minutes and when I started cutting up an avocado he started crying called me a monster and ran upstairs." What happened next surprised Kagami and Kise more than Kuroko's little hormonal outburst. Akashi Seijuro was laughing. No it wasn't just an amused chuckle that he tried to disguise with his hand in front of his mouth; but full on laughter. The kind of laughter that has you bending forward and clutching your stomach because your body just can't handle the overwhelming amusement.

 

"Kagamicchi, should we call somebody? First Kurokocchi cries and now Akashicchi is laughing." The blonde said in a panic while Kagami was just to shocked to respond.

 

"Tetsuya never fails to surprise me with how amusing he can actually be." Akashi said once his laughter died down. "Rest assured neither of you did anything wrong. I'm going to check on Tetsuya, we should be down shortly." Akashi then headed up the stairs followed by their new puppy who was anxiouse to see his blue haired master ever since he went up stairs.

 

After reaching their bedroom, Akashi knocked on the door a few times. The red head heard a muffled sound on the other side of the door, but was able to make out the words "go away."; however Akashi being Akashi he open the door anyway. Once the door was open the puppy quickly ran into the room and attempted to jump up onto the bed to be with Kuroko. Unfortunately he was too small to make it up by himself and required the blunette's assistance.  When Kuroko heard the puppy whine, he rolled over to help him up.

 

"You are going to teach him bad habits." Akashi said teasingly, however, his teasing tone got no response form the bluenette who just continued to scratch the puppy's ears. "Taiga told me what happened."

 

"If you laugh at me I will ignite pass kai your face." The red head had to stifle a chuckle before speaking again. After all Akashi was smart enough not to test his hormonal pregnant husband and would certainly prefer to avoid going to the hospital for a possibly broken nose or cheek bone. Akashi reached out and began running his fingers through Kuroko's hair. "I think it's cute that you are already so protective of our avocado sized baby."

 

"Shut up Sei." Kuroko mumbled. "Pregnancy hormones are embarrassing."

 

"Do you still think she is going to be a girl?" Akashi asked in an attempt to change the subject. Which seemed to work because the bluenette immediately perked up.

 

"Yes." Kuroko said happily as he rolled over to face his husband. "I even though of a name for her today."

 

"Did you now?" Akashi said as he ran his fingers through the bluenette's hair. "And what did you come up with?"

 

"I was thinking we could name her Rika. We could use the characters for pear blossom ( 梨 花 )"

 

"Hmm Akashi-Kuroko Rika. It's beautiful."

 

"You really like it?"

 

"I do." Akashi said. "If the baby dose in fact turn out to be a girl, We'll name her Rika."

 

"Rika will be a girl." Kuroko said.

 

"We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had this chapter half written for months and only just found enough inspiration and motivation to finish it and post it. <3

 *18 weeks pregnant*

"Tetsuya, how long are you going to sulk." Akashi chuckled as he poured tea for himself, Kuroko and their guests Kise and Momoi. The blonde and the pink haired girl had been especially busy the last few days putting the finishing touches on the nursery.

"Why are you sulking Tetsu-kun? You've been so happy since you found out you were pregnant." Momoi asked. This only made the bluenette pout more as he picked up his tea cup, trying instead to focus on the warm herbal sent. When he didn't answer Akashi took it upon himself.

"Tetsuya found out that he was wrong about something recently." Akashi said. "He was convinced that the baby would be a girl."

"It's not." Kise and Momoi said at the same time. For some reason they both seem shocked and not in a good way.

"No. In fact the babies are both boys." Akashi said proudly.

"Twin boys?!?!" Kise and Momoi shouted at the same time but again it wasn't happy. Before Akashi could question their strange reactions the blonde and pink haired girl turned towards Kuroko. Now if this had been an anime, Akashi was convinced that there would be flames in the background behind Momoi and Kise to emphasize just how angry they had suddenly become.

"TETSU-KUN/KUROKOCCI!!" They shouted causing the bluenette to hide behind his husband.

"Am I missing something?" Akashi asked

"Kurokocchi told us the baby was a girl." Kise said.

"So Ki-chan and I decorated the nursery specifically for a girl. We finished it and were planning to show you guys today." Momoi said in a huff. "Now we have to start all over. Come on Ki-chan, we have furniture to return and new paint colors to pick out." Momoi said as she and Kise left the room leaving Kuroko still hiding behind Akashi. Once they were out of the room the red head spoke.

"You know they aren't really mad. They love to decorate and I'm sure they'll enjoy setting up the nursery for the twins."

"I know." Kuroko said even though his hands were still clinging to the back of Akashi's shirt.

"Then why are you still hiding?" The red head asked.

"I can smell your cologne. I think the twins like it, every time I breathe it in they move." Kuroko said taking a nice deep breath. Akashi turned around quickly to face the bluenette.

"They're moving." The red head said placing a hand on Kuroko's abdomen. The bluenette started to show at the end of his third month and ever since, Akashi couldn't help touching Kuroko's baby bump. It made the pregnancy feel much more real.

"I don't think you can feel it from the outside yet. The movement is so light it feels like butterflies." Kuroko said placing his right hand on top of Akashi's.

"I'm a little jealous that I don't get to feel them move yet." Akashi said letting his possessive side show just a little. The red head had always been possessive when it came to things that were important to him and naturally that included his husband and unborn twins.

"You'll be able to feel them soon." Kuroko said. "And I have a feeling when you can you are going to encourage them to move as much as possible no matter how much eventual discomfort it may cause me." Akashi only chuckled at Kuroko's very accurate prediction.

"Oh, by the way my mother called this morning and asked if we were still coming to their house next Friday to celebrate my grandmother's birthday." Kuroko said.

"Of course. I'm quite fond of your parents and grandmother." Akashi said still gently caressing Kuroko's baby bump.

++++++++++

*Time skip 19 weeks pregnant*

"Tetsuya! Seijuurou-kun! It's so good to see you." Kuroko's mother shouted as she opened the front door and then pulled both boys in for a big hug.

"It's good to see you too Hiromi-san." Akashi said.

"Seijuurou-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom?" She asked, teasingly of course. She then took both boys into the living room where Kuroko's father and grandmother were sitting.

"My my look how big you've gotten." Hiromi said referring to Kuroko's baby bump.  Kuroko just smiled at his mother's comment. The bluenette had yet to tell his family the news about the babies being twins and he hadn't been quite ready to announce that little surprise quite yet.

"If I remember correctly your mother said you had an ultrasound recently. Surely by now you know the gender of my great grand baby." Kuroko's grandmother said excitedly. The old woman was over the moon to be having a great grandchild. She has always gone out of her way to spoil Kuroko and couldn't wait to do the same for the new little one. "And please don't tell me you're the type of people who want it to be a surprise."

"Actually it's going to be great grand babies." Kuroko said.

"Twins!" Kuroko's mother, father and grandmother said at the same time.

"Yes." Akashi said proudly. "And both of them are boys."

"Oh how wonderful!" Kuroko's mother squealed.

"It's odd though, twins don't run in our family. Do they mom?" Kuroko's father, Satoshi asked Kimiko, Kuroko's grandmother.

"Nope, at least none that I'm aware of." Kimiko said. "What about your family Seijuurou-kun?"

"No twins in our family either." Akashi said. "Dr. Nakabara was also surprised that we were having twins. He said that out of all the patients who've undergone this procedure, Tetsuya is only the second one to have conceived twins."

"Tet-chan has always been a special boy, it's no surprise that's his pregnancy is just as special." Kimiko said.

"Grandmother..." Kuroko mumble in embarrassment causing Kuroko's mother to giggle. Hiromi then excused herself to begin making dinner, Satoshi joining her as well. Kuroko asked if he could help but his mother insisted he rest after the long trip from Kyoto. Kuroko being stubborn as he was though insisted that he would like to help because he had been sitting the entire trip and needed to be on his feet for a bit. Hiromi sighed but said the Kuroko could finish decorating the birthday cake while she and his father made dinner. Akashi sat on the sofa and from where he was he could see the three of them happily fluttering around the kitchen.

 "They look like such a happy family, don't they." Kimiko said.

"They do." Akashi agreed not looking away from the kitchen.

"Seijuurou-kun. Would you like to play a game of shogi with me?"

"Of course." Akashi said. "You are an incredibly skilled opponent. I quite enjoy playing with you." The two of them had shared many games of shogi over the years and while most of the time Akashi won there were just as many times that he lost. Akashi hadn't played anyone as skilled as Kuroko's grandmother and always looked forward to playing with her whenever they stopped by for a visit. The two of them were silent for the start of the game but soon Kimiko broke that silence.

"Tet-chan's parents love him very much. They felt very guilty for having to travel so much when he was growing up. Now that he is older they are trying very hard to make up for lost time. Tet-chan thinks it's unnecessary of course, but that doesn't stop them from showering him with love and trying hard to be as involved as they can in his life." Kimiko said. "I know your job keeps you busy as well, but I hope you will be there for your boys as often as you can."

"You don't have to worry about that. I also know what it's like to grow up without positive parental involvement. I would never put my children through that."

"You are a good boy Seijuurou-kun." Kimono said as she moved one of her shogi tiles. The two of them played for a bit longer until Kuroko came into the room to let them know dinner was ready. Akashi being the gentlemen he was, escorted Kuroko's grandmother to the kitchen table.

After diner was finished they all sang happy birthday to Kuroko's grandmother and had a slice of cake. Kuroko's mother said she was going to make everyone some tea and while she did that the rest of the family moved back to the living  room. Kimono and Akashi were just about to resume their game of shogi  when Kuroko interrupted them again and said he had a special birthday present for his grandmother. Everyone watched as Kuroko took his grandmother's hand and placed them on his abdomen. She smiled brightly when she felt the unborn twins kick. Kuroko explained that he discovered this morning that you could feel the twins kick from the outside and how he wanted his grandmother to be the first one to feel it.  Akashi felt a bit jealous but those feelings quickly washed away when he saw the smile on Kuroko's grandmothers face. The red head knew how close the two of them were and how much this meant not only Kimoko but to Kuroko as well.  After letting Kimiko enough enjoy the feeling for a few minutes the rest of the family moved closer so they could feel as well.

The rest of the evening was very relaxing. Hiromi fluttered around the house looking for Kuroko's things from when he was a baby so the could be hand me downs for the twins. Kimkio and Akashi started their third game of shogi, both having won one of the previous games. Kuroko and his father were chatting as well as watching some television program. It was a simple evening but it was filled with such warmth and love.

"Oh dear." Hiromi giggled causing the others to turn their attention to her. When they did she pointed to the sofa Kuroko had been laying on. When they looked over they noticed the pregnant  bluenette was sound asleep.

"I'd hate to wake him up. He's been having a hard time sleeping now that the twins have started moving. However, we really should be leaving soon." Akashi said.

"Why don't you to stay the night. You can stay in Tetsuya's old room." Hiromi suggested. She knew the struggle of sleeping while pregnant and would hate to wake up her son.

"That sounds lovely, although I'm afraid we'd still have to wake him so that we could get him up to bed." Akashi said.

"Nonsense." Satoshi said getting up from his chair and walking over towards Kuroko. "It wouldn't be the first time I had to carry him up to bed and I've never woken him up doing so."

"Be extra careful dear." Kuroko's mother said as a way of reminding Satoshi about the twins. Once Kuroko's father had him in his arms and was on his way up the stairs Kuroko's grandmother spoke.

"When Tet-chan was little he often fell asleep on the sofa and had to be carried up to bed. He even did when he was in junior high and few times when he was in high school." She chuckled.

"When he was small Hiromi or I would do it. Once he was older Satoshi took over that job. I suppose old habits really do die hard."

"Indeed. I find him asleep on our sofa some nights when I return home late from work. I always just assumed he fell asleep waiting up for me. I had no idea it was actually just one of his many cute quirks."

"I'm excited to see which of yours and Tetsuya's quirks the twins will inherit." Hiromi said.

"Both of us are a bit odd so It will be interesting to see who they take after." Akashi  said causing the two women to laugh. Satoshi came back down a few moments later and since it was getting quite late he ad his wife bid good night to Akashi and Kimiko since they insisted on finishing their shogi game before bed. Once it was done and Kimiko claimed victory they said their good nights to each other and Akashi headed up to Kuroko's room. The red head quietly changed into the cloths Kuroko's mother had provided and tried his best to slip into bed without waking the bluenette.  Although despite his best efforts he was unsuccessful.

"Sorry for falling asleep." Kuroko said as he snuggled closer to Akashi.

"It's alright. From what I hear it's not an uncommon occurrence." Akashi teased as he held Kuroko in his arms.

"Grandmother is embarrassing me again I see."

"I think it's cute." This comment made Kuroko kick Akashi's leg, though it wasn't very hard given the position they were in.

"You aren't angry that I let grandmother feel the twins kick first are you?"

"No. I know how close the two of you are and how much that meant to her. Also there will be many other firsts I'll get to share with the twins."

"Well need to start thinking of names soon."

"We have time." Akashi said. "But for now you should go back to sleep."

+++++++++++++++

*Time Skip 24 weeks pregnant*

"...and then he woke me up at 4:00am to tell me he was craving homemade white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. So I had to go to the kitchen and bake them and when the first batch was ready he had fallen back to sleep. So I finished baking the cookies and went back to bed. When the alarm went off Tetsuya cried for 45 minutes and said I was the most insensitive husband in Japan because I didn't wake him up when the cookies came out of the oven so he could eat them while they were warm." Akashi complained to Midiorima as they were in the middle of their weekly shogi game.

"Pregnancy does strange things to people." Midorima said.

"It certainly does. Yesterday Tetsuya tried to use his calculator to make a phone call instead of his cell phone. The day before that he tried to take the dog for a walk without putting his shoes on and last Monday morning he tried making himself boiled eggs without turning the stove burner on and that was after I found him in the bathroom trying to brush his hair with his toothbrush.  

"Those types of things are what is commonly referred to as pregnancy brain. That should happen less as he gets closer to his due date."

"I hope so." Akashi sighed. 

+++++++++++++++++

*Time Skip 26 Weeks Pregnant*

"Is it corny if I want to give the twins names that rhyme?" Kuroko asked as he flipped through a baby name book.

"I don't think so." Akashi said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I've narrowed it down to 4 sets of rhyming names. Just tell me which ones you like the best." Kuroko said as he took out the piece of scrap paper  where he had written his name choices. "Izumi and Kazumi."

"I like Izumi but I'm not fond of Kazumi." Akashi said.

"Ok." Kuroko said as he used his pen to cross those names off the list. "Shou and Kyo."

"I'm not terribly fond of those either of those names."

"That's alright. I didn't have my heart set on those names anyway. I just thought the way they rhymed was cute." Kuroko said. "Haruka and Shizuka."

"Hmm, those ones are nice. I like those the best so far." Akashi said. "What are the last two?"

"Katsu and Ritsu."  As soon as the bluenette said them Akashi's face lit up with interest and joy.

"Those are perfect!"

"They were my favorite too." Kuroko said. 

++++++++++++++++

*Time Skip 28 Weeks Pregnant*

Kise and Momoi had finally finished setting up the nursery. After discovering that Kuroko was having twin boys instead of a girl like they had thought  (and had been told); the blonde and the pink haired girl had to completely start over from scratch, design wise. They had argued for weeks about whether they should go with a modern and stylish look like Kise suggested so that the room would fit with the style of the rest of the house or if they should go with something more child like and playful like Momoi suggested because a room for children should be fun. The eventually compromised and decided to use the modern furniture style that Kise had chosen but use the whimsical and child friendly color scheme Momoi had chosen.

Kise and Momoi had Akashi and Kuroko close their eye then they lead the red head and the bluenette into the room. After they counted down from 3 Akashi and Kuroko opened their eyes and were speechless.

The walls had been painted white but also had several multicolored pok-a-dots painted on them as well. There were two modern style cribs against the back wall of the room separated by the window and a toy box. The cribs were a shade of blue that was similar to Kuroko's hair color and the blankets and pillows were red, matching Akashi's hair color. Over each crib were two custom made mobiles which had a basketball, a husky puppy, a shogi tile, a violin and the crest from their Teiko Junior High uniforms. If you could sum up the room in one word it would have been perfect. It was beyond Akashi and Kuroko's expectations. The bluenette loved it so much that he started to cry, which of course alarmed Kise and Momoi.

"Do you really hate it that much?!?" Kise asked in a panic not knowing how to deal with Kuroko's tears.

"Oh Tetsu-kun please don't cry." Momoi said panicking for the same reason.

"No no I love it!" Kuroko said as he wiped his tears. "These are happy tears."

Kise and Momoi still looked unsure about Kuroko's reaction so the two of them looked over at Akashi. When they made eye contact with him they saw the red head mouth the words pregnancy hormones. 

++++++++++++++

*Time Skip 32 Weeks Pregnant.* 

Kuroko was uncomfortable. In fact it was probably the most uncomfortable the bluenette had ever been in his life. He hadn't slept properly in weeks. The twins were kicking almost non stop and as predicted Akashi had been encouraging them. The red head even encouraged them so often that Kuroko had to ask multiple times for him to stop. Kuroko's hormone were also all over the map and it was exhausting keeping up with the multiple mood swings. All those things aside Kuroko wouldn't have it any other way because soon he and Akashi would have two baby boys.

Although right now Kuroko was having a hard time thinking about the positives of what would be, after the pregnancy was over because... 

Kuroko was very uncomfortable.

The bluenette had woken up in the middle of the night with awful cramps. Not wanting to bother Akashi, the bluenette quietly got out of bed and went downstairs to sit in the rocking chair. It was the only place in the house where Kuroko was able to get even a little bit of comfort.

After the alarm went off Akashi noticed that Kuroko wasn't in bed but knew exactly where he would be. The red head went downstairs and saw Kuroko sitting in the rocking chair, reading a book. The red head walked over and kissed Kuroko's forhead and asked if the bluenette needed anything. Kuroko requested a cup of tea and when Akashi left the room the bluenette shifted uncomfortably due to being hit with another round of cramps. When Akashi returned with Kuroko's tea he noticed the pained look of his husbands face as the bluenette held his left side.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked as he set the tea cup on the table next to the rocking chair.

"I think so. I'm just a little more uncomfortable today than I have been throughout the pregnancy."

"Do you want me to cancel my meetings today and take you to see Dr. Nakabara just to make sure everything is ok?" Akashi asked.

"No. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The twins are just being difficult today."

"Dr. Nakabara did say that twins would make the pregnancy a little harder on you. Now; Katsu, Ritsu you be good for daddy and try not to cause him to much pain." Akashi said as he rubbed Kuroko's abdomen. Then the red head kissed Kuroko's forehead again before gathering his things and heading off to work.

The morning wasn't too eventful for the bluenette unless you count sitting in a rocking chair napping off and on with  Nigou in his lap, having to get up to pee more times than he could keep track of and the cramps from earlier getting stronger, more frequent and more painful than before. Any time the bluenette was on his feet the cramps his him hard enough to cause him to hunch over onto the closest available surface. After a few deep breaths Kuroko was able to stand up but the bluenette was starting to get concerned. It wasn't until he was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when a cramp hit that was strong enough to bring him to his knees and causing him to drop the glass causing it to shatter that the bluenette decided he'd better call Akashi. Luckily they had agreed to have Kuroko carry his cell phone with him at all times well Akashi was at work. As he was dialing the bluenette heard Nigou whine and start to come towards the kitchen. Due to the broken glass Kuroko told the puppy to stay. Kuroko waited for the red head to answer the phone, praying that Akashi hadn't started his afternoon meeting. 

Meanwhile at Akashi's office the red head was sorting his paper's for his afternoon meeting when he felt cell phone vibrate in his pocket. This was odd because Akashi almost never recieved phone calls to his cell phone while at work. When the red head took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID he saw Kuroko's name which caused a bit of alarm. Kuroko never called Akashi at work unless it was an emergency and with how bad he had been feeling before Akashi left for work, the red head wasted know time answering the call.

"Tetsuya?"

"S-Sei..ha ahh....I think I'm...ha having contractions." Kuroko struggled to say through the pain.

"I will be home as soon as I can. Don't hang up until I get home." Akashi said. Then he paged his assistant and told her to cancel all meetings today. "Just breath. I'm leaving right now."

"Sei...I'm scared...it's ha ahhh...to early."

"You're ok and the twins will be ok. 32 weeks is a little early but they will still be fine. I promise."

"B-but..."

"No buts. I am absolute remember."

It wasn't much longer before Akashi got back to the house where he found Kuroko on the kitchen floor. The red head helped Kuroko to his feet and out to the car. They then drove to the hospital and when they got there it was confirmed...

Kuroko was in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went through the pregnancy part of the story pretty fast but I want this story to be less of an Mpreg and more of a Kid Fic which will focus on Akashi and Kuroko raising the twins.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized something kind of funny while writing this chapter....
> 
> I picked the names Katsu and Ritsu for the twins and didn't realized until I was writing Aomine's dialog in this chapter that Katsu and Ritsu both also rhyme with Tetsu. Lol <3  
> I found it ammusing because I totally didn't do that on purpose!
> 
> Anyway...Hope you guys like this chapter!  
> Comments and Kudos would be wonderful!

The last thing Kuroko remembers before waking up in his hospital room was Akashi taking him to the hospital and feeling a lot of pain. The bluenette slowly moved his hands down to his abdomen only to feel a flat stomach instead of a baby bump. Kuroko sat up abruptly in panic only to immediately regret it due to how much pain it caused. Akashi who had been sitting in the chair next to his husband quickly got out of his seat and went to Kuroko's side. 

 

"Tetsuya. You need to be more careful."

"The twins..." Kuroko said as Akashi helped him lay back down.

"You went into labor and had a C-section yesterday remember." Akashi said. "That's why you can't sit up like that. You'll open up your stitches."

"Where are they?" Kuroko asked.

"Since they were born a bit early they took them to the NICU just as a precaution. The first born twin is doing surprisingly well." Akashi said. Kuroko almost relaxed but being as observant as he was he picked up the hidden message in Akashi's words.

"...and the younger one?" However, before Kuroko could get an answer out of his husband, Dr. Nakabara came into the room.

"Ah. Finally awake I see. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore."

"I would imagine so." Dr. Nakabara said as he checked Kuroko condition. Once satisfied that the bluenette was healing properly he asked if Kuroko had any questions.

"How are the twins?"

"Well the first born twin is in excellent health even for being born early. Quite impressive really." Dr. Nakabara explained. "As for the younger twin there were some minor complications. He was a little under weight and a bit smaller than his brother. It's not uncommon for this to happen with twins; often one will gain more of the nutrients and grow faster while in the womb. This will cause that twin to be ready to be born sooner than the other. You shouldn't be too worried about his size though, I imagine another week or so here and he'll be ready to go home."

"Were there other complications?" Kuroko asked. The bluenette could tell there was something else that the doctor and Akashi still hadn't told him yet.

"You're a sharp one aren't you. I imagine very little gets by you." The doctor said. "Well when the second twin was born we couldn't hear him cry. Now before you get worked up he was breathing and alive, we just couldn't hear him cry. After a few tests we discovered that his vocal chords and voice box are very underdeveloped."

"So he has no voice? He'll never be able to speak?" Kuroko asked more for his understanding than anything else. The bluenette knew that the doctor had already explained the condition to Akashi.

"Actually he does have a voice, however, it's barely audible. His voice will probably never be louder than the quietest version of a whisper. It will require the two of you to be much more observant and attentive to his needs. Also, I will give you some pamphlets about how to care for a child with a vocal handicap as well as baby sign language programs. I'd recommend teaching both twins so that the youngest will be able to communicate with everyone in the family. Would the two of you like to see the twins now?"

"Yes please." Kuroko said. Then the nurse helped Kuroko into a wheelchair and Akashi wheeled Kuroko out of the room and down the hall to where the babies were. When they entered the room Akashi wheeled Kuroko towards the back corner where the twins were located and what they saw made them both forget to breathe. The twins were so cute and had  a perfect combination of both Akashi and Kuroko's features.

They were almost identical, the only difference was their hair color. The older twin, who they decide to name Katsu, had blue hair like Kuroko and the younger twin, who they decide to name Ritsu, had Akashi's red hair. One of their more interesting features was the fact that the both had heterochronic eyes; one they same blue as Kuroko's and the other was gold like Akashi's left eye had been at the end  of junior high and first year of high school. The doctor even called their eyes extraordinary, heterochromia was pretty rare so to have two baby's born with the two different eye colors was outstanding. Kuroko joked that they were Akashi's children so it was no surprise that they were outstanding and Akashi joked that they were Kuroko's children so it was no surprise that they would manage to excited expectations. Akashi and Kuroko couldn't wait to take them home.

+++++++++++++++++++

_*Time Skip ~ 1 Year Later*_  
_*Twins First Birthday.*_

Their first year with the twins had gone by in the blink of an eye. It hadn't always been easy especially with Ritsu being vocally impaired, that brought on its own set of challenges; but Akashi and Kuroko loved their boys so much that they wouldn't have it any other way. They were having a lot of fun getting to know their children's personalities because even though they were twins, they were pretty different. 

Katsu, the older twin, was almost always happy and was a very social boy. He had no problem being held by Kuroko and Akashi's friends and family. He was also a curious baby and when he learned to crawl he was into everything he could reach with his little hands. Oddly enough Katsu could also be quite loud, which was strange because that was a quality neither Akashi or Kuroko had.

Ritsu, the younger twin, was quite the opposite of his older brother. He was very shy and was quick to fuss when anyone other than Akashi or Kuroko held him. When he learned to crawl he still stuck pretty close to his parents or his brother.

The twins did have a few things in common though. Both of them were very smart for their age and learned fairly quickly. They both had no trouble learning basic sign language, which was more for Ritsu's benefit. Ritsu's first word (signed obviously) was _'hug.'_ The little red head often signed hug when he wanted to be held. Katsu's first word  (spoken) was 'papa' which was what the twins were calling Akashi.  Both the twins could mimic Kuroko's deadpan expression, although Ritsu was better, and they could also mimic Akashi's I'm absolute expression, which Katsu was better at.  It was a little funny to see the twin with the red hair mimicking Kuroko and the twin with the blue hair mimicking Akashi. The generation of miracles found it extra amusing to watch the twins mimic their parents as well as displaying their own unique personality traits.

Everyone had gotten together at Akashi and Kuroko's house to celebrate the twins first birthday. Murasakabara was in the kitchen making the birthday cake. The purple haired giant insisted that that cake would taste better freshly baked, so he had taken over the kitchen and told everyone to stay out or they would be crushed. The rest of the miracles were in the living room with the twins. Katsu was happily playing on the floor with Nigou, giggling as the puppy licked the little boys face. This caused Momoi and Kise to say awww and snap several pictures.

Ritsu was sitting in Kuroko's lap due to the fact that the shy boy was a bit overwhelmed by the number of people in the room. Every time Kuroko tried to put the little red head down he would begin to fuss and sign the word hug over and over until he was picked back up.

"I can't believe how big they've gotten." Kise said.

"Surely you didn't really expect them to stay newborn sized forever." Midorima said re-adjusting his glasses. The green haired man was slightly startled when he felt something tug at his pant leg. When he looked down he saw Katsu sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Up, up." Katsu said as he raised his arms. Midorima sighed before picking the little bluenette up. It turned out that Katsu had other motivations for wanting to be held by Midorima and that was the green haired man's glasses. Once in Midorima's arms Katsu grabbed the glasses off Midorima's face and started laughing.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Midorima said as he ruffled Katsu's hair, causing the little boy to giggle again before putting the end of Midorima's glasses in his mouth. Momoi of course managed to capture the moment by taking a picture with her cell phone.

"Damn. Who would have guessed the tsundere would be so good with kids." Aomine joked causing the others to laugh and Midorima to scowl.

"Should we call you when we need a babysitter, Shintarou?" Akashi teased which only managed to fluster the green haired man even further. After carefully extracting the glasses from Katsu's hand Midorima then set the baby in Aomine' s lap.

"Oi, don't pawn mini Tetsu off on me just because we're makin' fun of you." Aomine said.

"Aomine-kun please don't refer to Katsu as mini Tetsu." Kuroko said. The bluenette then felt the front of his shirt being tugged on and saw Ritsu trying to get his attention.

_"Papa."_ Ritsu signed before he started to reach his arms out to Akashi.

"You want papa to hold you." Kuroko said while also signing as best he could with the baby in his lap. When people saw sign language being used between the family members they often assumed Ritsu was deaf, however there was nothing wrong with his ears and he could hear just fine, it was speaking that was the issue. The reason Akashi and Kuroko would speak while signing to Ritsu, was so that Ritsu would be able to learn what hand signs went with each word. They also used sign language as well as speaking to help Ritsu feel comfortable signing around other people and help him feel connected to the family even though he couldn't actually speak.

_"Papa. Hug. Papa."_ Ritsu signed.  Akashi moved from the chair where he had been sitting to the one closer to Kuroko and picked the little red head up and sat him on his lap. Ritsu seemed pretty content to tug and play with the shiny buttons on the jacket Akashi was wearing. Akashi also made sure to keep a close eye on his son just in case he managed to loosen the button to have it come off.  The last thing he wanted was for his son to choke.

"Ah I wish Ritsucchi would let me hold him too." Kise whined.

"I'm sure he will let all of you hold him eventually. He's just a little shy and you'll have to be patient while he goes at his own pace getting comfortable around you." Kuroko said.

A short time later Murasakabara came into to the living room with the finished birthday cake which was large enough that even if everyone at the party had three slices there would still be leftovers. The cake was vanilla with a strawberry and blueberry filling and a simple buttercream frosting. Written on top was "Happy Birthday Ka-chin and Ri-chin" which initially Kuroko and Akashi weren't to happy with since it was the twins first birthday cake, but since Murasakabara had come over very early to start making it (from scratch) and said it was his birthday gift for the twins; Akashi and Kuroko didn't complain.

The purple haired man had also placed two candles on the cake, one for each of the boys, and after they were lit everyone sang happy birthday to the twins. When they were finished singing Kuroko took Katsu from Aomine and closer to the cake; Akashi who was still holding Ritsu joined them. Once in front of the cake Akashi and Kuroko tried to encourage the boys to blow out the candles. Katsu had no problem with this and after he managed to blow out his candle everyone clapped. Ritsu on the other hand had no desire to blow out his candle and instead hid his face against Akashi's shoulder. The shy little boy was to overwhelmed by the loud singing and extra attention.  Akashi took it upon himself to blow out Ritsu's candle for him and after he had, the rest of the group clapped just like they had for Katsu. Needless to say Akashi didn't appreciate this and after giving them a very unimpressed look everyone stopped. 

Kuroko then asked if Aomine and Midorima would mind getting the twins highchairs from the kitchen and bring the into the living room. Once that was done and the twins were sitting in them, Kuroko placed a plate with a small slice of cake in front of each of the boys while Akashi made sure they were both wearing their bibs. Katsu did what you would expect a baby to do with their first birthday cake and that was smush it between his fingers before attempting to put it in his mouth. Although very little seemed to actually be eaten as most of it had ended up on his face, bib, hands, the floor (which Nigou appreciated) and even in the boys blue hair. Katsu would defiantly need a bath before nap time. Ritsu again being quite the opposite of his brother was eating his cake much more carefully. He used his fingers and only took the smallest bite sized pieces. He even wiped his fingers in his bib between every bite he took.

"Why are they so different? I thought they were supposed to be twins. Are they broken or somethin'?" Aomine said trying to be funny.

"Di-chan! Don't be rude!" Momoi said as she hit Aomine in the back of the head.

"Min-chin can't help it if he's dumb." Murasakabara said before taking a bite of his fourth slice of cake. This of course caused Kise to laugh which caused Aomine to push the blonde out of his chair and onto the floor.

"To answer your question, no they are not broken. I trust in the future you will choose your words more carefully when speaking about our children. Won't you Diaki." Akashi said that made it sound more like a demand and less of a suggestion.

"What Sei is trying to say is that even though they are twins they are still individual people with individual personalities." Kuroko said while attempting to clean Katsu up enough so that the twins could start opening presents.  Though the twins were still to young to fully understand the concept of a birthday party they both seemed very happy about all of the gifts they received. 

Once Kuroko showed them how to tare off the wrapping paper Katsu happily ripped the paper off his presents; only receiving help from Kuroko when the tape was stuck to tight for the one year old to handle by himself. Ritsu was still a little shy so Akashi tore the first piece of wrapping paper for him as a start, then he patiently encouraged Ritsu to do the rest. The little red head did manage to open a few of his gifts but soon started to feel to shy with all the grown ups watching him and started to fuss. After giving Ritsu his pacifier Akashi opened the rest of Ritsu's presents while Kuroko helped Katsu.

It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that the twins were spoiled on their first birthday. Momoi and Kise had gone shopping together and got the twins several matching outfits as well as a few individual outfits that were just their own. Midorima had gotten each boy their lucky item for the day which was a stuffed animal; not wanting to buy the twins the exact same one, Midorima chose a cat for Katsu and a bunny for Ritsu. Aomine had gotten each boy their own toddler safe basketball and Kagami who unfortunately couldn't be there for the party because he was in America visiting his father, got the twins a toddler sized basketball hoop. All of that doesn't even include the mountain of toys they had received from Kuroko's parents and grandmother when they had visited a few days ago. Akashi's father who was currently in Europe had also sent the boys a few gifts.

+++++++++++++++++

Later that night after everyone had gone home and the twins were in bed and asleep Kuroko joined Akashi on the sofa where the red head had been sitting reading a book, although Akashi looked to troubled to actually be absorbing any of the words.

"The twins are finally asleep." Kuroko said. The red head only nodded his head in response. "Is something bothering you Sei?"

"My father is returning from Europe. He wants to finally meet his grandchildren." Akashi said. Akashi Masaomi had been living in Europe for the last three years which means he missed Kuroko's pregnancy and the twins first year after they had been born.

"That's nice." Kuroko said.

"Nice?" Akashi said surprised. "You know what he's like. He's probably only coming back because we finally had children and now there are new heirs to take over the company."

"You know your father isn't the same person he was when you were growing up. I think he might surprise you." Kuroko said. It was true, he wasn't the same. It happened after Akashi's first year in high school when he lost for the first time. Masaomi saw how hard his son had taken the loss and realized that he had been pushing the boy too hard. He realized things couldn't go on this way and so the two of them started attending family counselling sessions. Their relationship improved dramatically but that didn't mean that all of their problems were magically solved, hence Akashi's apprehension about his father meeting the twins. Although, Kuroko was a very observant person and he wouldn't be saying his father would surprise him if he wasn't sure. Akashi just hoped he was right. Akashi was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Kuroko quietly laughing to himself.

"Something amusing you Tetsuya?"

"Ka-chin and Ri-chin." Kuroko chuckled. "When we look at pictures of their first birthday, that's what it's going to say on their cake."

"Perhaps we should make it a tradition. I'm sure Atsushi wouldn't mind." Akashi said causing them both to chuckle. 

+++++++++++++++++++

As their car pulled into the driveway of the Akashi mansion Kuroko could tell his husband was still a little on edge. It was understandable, even though Akashi and his fathers relationship had improved by leaps and bounds since high school, it was still a little rocky. The red head wouldn't let his guard completely down and his father always seemed a bit uneasy when interacting with him, concerned he might do or say the wrong thing and end up causing the gap in their relationship to become to large to repair. Kuroko couldn't help think that it was a bit silly. Both father and son clearly wanted the same thing and that was to be close to one another; they just needed to relax and have faith in each other.

Akashi parked the car and both men got out and opened the back passenger doors to get the boys out of their car seats. Katsu was very happy to be free from the car and in Akashi's arms. It had been a long drive and much too long for the active little boy to be confined in one space. He had started to fuss, cry and tug at the safety belts of his car seat several times during their trip. Kuroko had to keep turning around to comfort and distract Katsu. Ritsu had fallen asleep shortly after they left their home and even managed to stay asleep through Katsu's mini temper tantrums. Since Ritsu was still sleeping soundly, Kuroko was extra careful taking the sleeping baby out of the car.

When they reached the front door Akashi rang the doorbell. The 'ding dong' sound of the bell got Katsu's attention and the one year old in Akashi's arms leaned forward and pushed the bell four times in a row, giggling at the sound being made. Before he could push it a fifth time Akashi repositioned Katsu in his arms so that he could no longer reach the bell, while quietly scolding the little boy about how it was rude to push the doorbell so many times in a row. Katsu only responded with a giggle before putting his fingers in his mouth. Akashi made a mental note to get Katsu's pacifier out of the diaper bag, although before he could the door was opened by Tanaka the butler.

"Ah young master, it's good to see you and your family. I'll admit I wasn't quite sure it was you given the number of times the door bell rang." Tanaka said as he let the family of four into the house.

"It would seem this little one discovered the doorbell and enjoyed the sound it made." Akashi said causing the butler to chuckle.

"Which twin is which?" Tanaka asked as it was the first time he had met the boys in person. Tanaka was the head butler of the Akashi estate and rarely ventured away from the main house.

"The one I'm holding is Katsu and the one Tetsuya is holding is Ritsu."

"They are adorable, and what interesting eyes." Tanaka said.

"They both have the same eye colors. However, Ritsu fell asleep in the car so you'll have to wait until he wakes up to see for yourself." Kuroko said. "I was hoping to lay him down so he could finish his nap but this house is so big I'm afraid we won't hear him when he wakes up."

"No need to worry. Akashi-sama requested that the maids get the toys, play pen and other items from when the young master was a child out off storage and bring them to the den. It's quite amusing actually, the den could almost be mistaken for a nursery." Tanaka chuckled. "That's is also currently where your father is waiting. If you'll follow me."

The family of four followed Tanaka down the long hall way to the den. When they arrived at the door Tanaka locked three times to signal his presents to Masaomi. After hearing the elder Akashi say to come in, the butler opened the door.

"Akashi-sama, the young master, his husband and your grandsons have arrived." Tanaka said.

"Thank you Tanaka. Please Instruct the maids to have tea prepared." Masaomi said. Tanaka bowed politely before leaving the room. Masaomi stood up and walked towards Akashi, Kuroko and the twins.

"I must say, pictures and the occasional Skype call don't do the boys justice. They are much more adorable in person." Masaomi said smiling fondly. Akashi's eyes widen in surprise because he had never, in his entire life, heard his father use the word adorable. "I'm guessing this little one fell asleep in the car."

"Yes. He always does." Kuroko said. Then the bluenette carefully laid Ritsu down in the play pen so that he could finish his nap in peace. While he was doing that, Masaomi went and say back down in the chair he had been previously sitting in and Akashi took Katsu and say sat on the sofa across from his father. When Kuroko had Ritsu situated he joined Akashi.

"Seijuurou used to do that as well. On nights when he was restless Shiori would ask Tanaka to take them for a ride around the neighborhood until he inevitably fell asleep. Worked like a charm every time." Masaomi said.

Feeling ignored, Katsu started to babble and make quite a bit of noise to get everyone's attention. Akashi started to bounce him up and down on his knees, the directed Katsu's gaze towards Masaomi.

"Katsu, this is your grandpa." Akashi said.

"Gam-pa" Katsu said.

"That's right. He is Papa's father." Kuroko said.

"Gam-pa" Katsu said a second time before babbling some more and putting his fingers back in his mouth.

"Would you like to hold him?" Akashi asked his father. His father nodded so Akashi stood up and walked closer to Masaomi so that he could hold Katsu. The little bluenette giggled a little and then became fascinated with the tie Masaomi was wearing. Katsu grabbed it and tugged on it a few times before putting it in his mouth. Akashi, knowing how expensive most of this father's ties were, quickly stood up ready to take Katsu out of his fathers arms. However it proved to be unnecessary.

"It's a good thing I have the foresight to put on one of my least expensive ties today." Masaomi chuckled as he gently removed the tie from the babys mouth causing Katsu to pout. The baby looked around the unfamiliar room and decided it was time to explore.

"Down." Katsu said. When Masaomi didn't put him down Katsu became more insistent and started squirming. "Down down down!"

Finally Masaomi put the baby down on the carpeted floor and watched him crawl towards the blanket where the toys were and started to play with rainbow colored xylophone. The baby giggled every time he hit one of the keys and it made a soft chime sound. It didn't take long for him to figure out that the harder he hit the keys the louder the sound it made. The three grown ups watched in amusement for a few minutes then began talking amongst themselves.

It wasn't much longer before Kuroko noticed movement in the play pen and heard the incredibly soft sounds of Ritsu fussing. It was almost impossible to hear but after a year of raising the vocally impaired baby, Kuroko and Akashi had become fairly in tune with the barely there sounds Ritsu could make. Although it was much easier when they were in the same room and if the room was relatively quiet. Kuroko stood up from the couch and got Ritsu out of the play pen. Since he was still fussing a bit Kuroko bent down to get Ritsu's pacifier out of the diaper bag and put it in the baby's mouth, which stopped the baby from fussing.

"Well hello there little sleepy head." Masaomi said to Ritsu while also using sign language, surprising Kuroko and Akashi.

"I didn't know you knew sign language." Akashi said.

"When I heard my youngest grandson was going to need to use sign language to communicate I took it upon myself to learn."

"My parents and grandmother are learning as well, although my mother gets quite a lot of the hand signs wrong. The rest of us have to correct her pretty frequently. It's ammusing to watch her get flustered after she makes a mistake." Kuroko said. "My grandmother likes to tease her and say it's a good thing Ritsu can still hear so that he'll still be able to understand her when she's using the wrong signs."

_"Daddy."_ Ritsu signed after squirming enough to get Kuroko's attention. The the little boy gestured towards Masaomi.

"That is your other grandpa. He is papa's father." Kuroko said. Then Ritsu did something that surprised both of his parents. The little boy signed the word hug and reached his hands out towards Masaomi.

"Hug?" Masaomi asked.

"It means he wants you to hold him." Kuroko said.

"Why do both of you seem surprised?"

"Ritsu is very shy. Whenever anyone else holds him he starts to cry and he has never asked anyone other than Tetsuya or myself to hold him." Akashi explained while Kuroko carried the baby over to Masaomi. It was amazing to see there shy little boy actually comfortable around someone that wasn't either of them. Ritsu was even smiling and happily squirming in his grandpa's arms.  Katsu, who had been busy playing with the toys, noticed Ritsu sitting in Masaomi's lap and started to get jealous. Katsu crawled away from the toys and started tugging at the older man's pant leg before saying up a few times. Soon enough the older man had both of the twins in his lap.

"This is certainly a sight I never thought I'd see." Tanaka said as he entered the room with a cart holding tea and sandwiches. "Being a grandfather suits you Akashi-sama."

"I don't appreciate such a cheeky attitude Tanaka." Masaomi said averting eye contact with the butler.

"My apologies Akashi-sama." Tanaka said with a smile knowing there was no harshness behind his boss's words. While Tanaka prepared tea for the three adults, Masaomi carried both of his grandsons over the blanket where the toys were an gently set them down so that the could play.

"Kuroko-sama would you like for me to prepare a bottle for each of the twins?"

"Tanaka-san I've told you many times that that don't need to refer to me as 'sama'. Also I can get their bottles ready if you direct me towards the kitchen." Kuroko said while standing up.

"Please allow me. You should relax and have your lunch. It's really no trouble at all." Tanaka said. Kuroko was about to protest again until he felt Akashi's hand on his knee, a subtle way of telling his husband it was alright to let Tanaka do his job. Kuroko sighed in defeat before giving the butler detailed instructions on how to prepare the bottles for the twins. After Tanaka excused himself, the adults started to eat their lunch and watch the twins play.

It seemed that Ritsu wasn't very happy that his grandpa wasn't holding him anymore. The baby kept turning to look at Masaomi and after another few minutes his eyes welled up with tears. Just before he started to cry Katsu started shaking a rattle in front of Ritsu to get his little brother's attention.

"Ri-su." Katsu said as he shook the rattle again. Ritsu reached out and took the rattle from his brother, giving it a small shake. Upon hearing the rattling sound Ritsu smiled and shook it some more. Katsu then started to play with the building blocks, stacking them in a very uneven tower. Ritsu wanted to play too so he also grabbed one of the blocks and added it to the unsteady tower. After the twins each added a few more block the tower finally collapsed; which made Katsu giggle but Ritsu well up with tears again. However, one again his big brother came to the rescue and stopped Ritsu's tears by handing him one of the blocks that had fallen down. Ritsu watched his brother start to stack them again and the added his own block to the new tower.

"Katsu in certainly a wonderful big brother." Masaomi said.

"He is." Kuroko agreed.

"I have no doubts that Katsu will be Ritsu's greatest protector as they grow up." Akashi said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would appreciate your feedback so please leave a comment :) I will try to update this story as often as I can!


End file.
